A New York Romance
by Cheryl's Bombshell
Summary: Josie Mccoy is trying to focus on her career but some men just won't give up. What mysterious guy will change her mind about a romance? #Katy Keene
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**"But He's a Playboy"**

"McCoy? Medium Latte! McCoy"

"Coming!" Josie calls out as she runs to the barista to grab her drink. "Than you so much sweetie! As you were saying." She says while taking a sip and turning to face Alexander. They walk back over to their table and take their seats.

"Where was I? Oh, right! I think i can get you a gig at Viper's!" Josie chokes on her coffee and her Bambi eyes open up wider with enthusiasm.

"Viper's?! That fancy underground Diner? How is that possible? That spot is filled with moguls!"

Alexander adds,"plus they also have…"

"CHEESE FRIES!" Josie screams finishing his sentence. The whole cafe gets quiet and Josie sinks into her seat embarrassed.

"They aren't on Pop's level, but they are up there." She adds. Alex gives her an admirable stare.

"I know. I love making you happy Jo." His face turns serious. "Too bad you aren't willing to give me a chance. I really care about you." Josie, feeling awkward laughs it off.

"I bet you say that to all the women Alexander. Weren't you just on a date with another woman like two days ago? You are a playboy." She reaches over the table to grab his hands. Alexander has a look of hope on his face as she takes his hands into hers. " Plus, i'm not looking for a Reggie 2.0. I'm not dating my manager again. I'm done mixing romance and work."

"Who is Reggie? Was he that ginger you told me about?" Alexander says with a jealous snarky undertone.

Josie takes notice and rolls her eyes and pushes her hands away. "No, that was Archie silly. Reggie had black hair."

"I thought that was Sweet Pea, the gangster. Wow Jo, you were the play girl in high school!" Alexander says mockingly. Josie gives him a stern look.

"For one, i wasn't a playgirl, I've only dated 3 guys and it was HIGH SCHOOL, so how serious could those relationships be?" Alexander's face lights up as he nods in agreeance.

"EXACTLY! It was high school Jo." Alexander enthusiastically reaches over and grabs her hand. "We aren't in high school anymore. We are adults." Alexander tightens his hand and stares intensely into her eyes and bites his lip. " I want something serious with you and only you. Just give me a chance. I'll stop 'playboying' when i'm with the person I want to be with."

Trying to avoid showing any interest, Josie lets out a chuckle. "I'm flattered Xander, but i'm just not ready for something serious right now. I have to focus on myself and my career right now." Alex rolls his eyes as his phone rings. He lets go of Josie's hand and answers his phone.

"Hello? Are you sure? I'm with Jo right now. Yeah Josie. Why do you care? Okay fine, i'm coming." Alexander hangs up the phone with an annoyed look tattooed onto his face. Josie knows exactly who is capable of making Alexander feel like this. His snobby sister. Josie starts smirking.

"What does Alexandra want?"

"She's having a crisis right now. So you now…" Alexander rolls his eyes and begins grabbing his belongings and leaving the table.

"Yeah, typical of the drama queen."

Alexander stops midway at the door and adds,"Right, however, i'm not done having this conversation with you. I'll talk to you later on, Jo." Josie smiles and looks up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Xander!"

"Mhmmmmm right. Talk to you later!" Alexander exits the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's So Sweet"

"Josie, is that you?" Said a deep voice from behind Josie. She hesitates and looks up from her phone. She turns around to face the mystery man.

"Who's aski-" Josie's eyes widens. She knows this young man.

"Sweet Pea? Oh my god! Sweet Pea!" Josie Jumps up and brings him in for a tight hug. He begins blushing. " What are you doing here?"

"I'm just up here visiting some family." Josie sits back down and Sweet Pea joins her.

"You're a Yankee? Haha! Never knew that."

"Yeah, my folks moved us down to riverdale when i was like 12." He takes his jacket off and rests it in the chair next to him. Josie notices how different he looks. He must have left the serpent life..

"Oh wowww. You're looking good!" She gazes into his eyes.

"And you're still looking like a goddess. As usual. Sooooo what have you been up to?" Josie snaps out of it and Sweet Pea lets out a chuckle.

"Yeah, i've been working on my music career. You now me."

"Typical Josie. Some things NEVER change. Let me stay out of your way! You've always cared about your your passion"

"Likewise! And sweet pea…" Her smile fades and her tone turns serious. "I know I was an ass in high school. I was an immature child and wasn't good at expressing my emotions. I just wasn't ready for something so serious. You were too into me and I didn't know how to handle it."

"No need to apologize about it. I get it. I didn't intend to scare you off or anything. My feelings for you have always been there. The fling was the best i could get from you. I knew I wanted a relationship but still pursued the temporary fling. I was immature as well. I'm sorry about that. I just want to patch things up with you." Josie smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"It's all good sweet pea. We both played a role. It was really nice speaking to you." Sweet Pea smiles at her.

"Sooo, who was that gentleman i saw you speaking with? I didn't want to interrupt the conversation because it seemed like you guys were into it." Sweet Pea tries his best to not seem jealous and remain cool.

"Oh, that's just Alexander, my manager. He's a jackass to others but for whatever reason respects me. He's either intimidated or infatuated by me." Josie rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her drink.

" Hope this isn't Reggie 2.0." Sweet Pea stares into space. " Never liked that guy for you. Total dick…he ended up with Toni." Josie pauses immediately and a shocked look appears on her face.

"Toni Topaz?! I knew that her and my girl Cheryl broke up but i didn't expect her to get with Reggie! Odd but cute couple. And Cheryl I now Cheryl is dating Peaches."She pauses and lets out a giggle. "What it Cheryl's thing with black women? Clearly she has a type." Josie and Sweet Pea burst out laughing and the cafe' gets quiet again. Everybody begins staring at them. "Sorry…" Josie says softly. Everybody goes back to their conversations.

"Sooo, wanna meet up later on?" asks Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, actually my 'not my friend' Alexandra Cabot is throwing a studio party tonight and i'd love to see you there! I'll just text you the details. Same number right?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! And Yes, it is."

"Okay, cool! See you tomorrow then." A huge smile appears on his face and he picks up his jacket and starts walking to the door.

"Okay, bye babe. And by the way, that hair color looks good on you." Josie blushes and grabs at her hair. Sweet Pea exits the cafe.

Josie gets a message on her phone from Alexander:

_Hey Jo! I got you the gig! _

Josie gasps and yells, "Yessssss!"

The people in the cafe' get quiet and stare at her again. She rolls her eyes. "Ahh shut up, i'm gonna be famous." She gets her belongings together and exits the cafe'


End file.
